bossosbastelbudefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Rogue One
center|link= Wie passt Rogue One ins Star Wars-Universum? 300px|right|link=In der Zeit, in der Rogue One spielt, hat das Galaktische Imperium seine Machtstellung in der Galaxis inzwischen sichern können und befindet sich am Höhepunkt seiner Machtausübung. Imperiale Sternzerstörer kontrollieren die Hyperraumrouten und Sturmtruppler sind auf tausenden Planeten präsent. Die Bürger der zahllosen Sternsysteme leben in Angst for der Imperialen Kriegsmaschinerie, die seit zwei Jahrzehnten die Galaxis beherrscht. Die Galaktische Republik ist nur noch eine entfernte Erinnerung und die individuelle Freiheit wird im Angesicht der Imperialen Dominanz unterdrückt. Doch der Verlust des Jedi-Ordens – der seit der Ausführung der Order 66 quasi als ausgelöscht gilt –, hat die Galaxis in einem Zustand der Unordnung hinterlassen. Während viele der Imperialen Lüge, die Jedi hätten die Republik verraten, Glauben schenken, gibt es auch einige, die die Ideal des Ordens aufrechterhalten. Die Absenz der Jedi macht sich dennoch bemerkbar, durch ein wachsendes Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit in der ganzen Galaxis, in der kaum jemand gegen die Imperiale Unterdrückung aufbegehrt und sich für die Schwachen einsetzt. Allerdings ist noch nicht alles verloren. Die Jedi mögen zwar verschwunden sein, doch andere wagen es tatsächlich, der Tyrannei des Imperiums Paroli zu bieten. Die Rebellion stellt sich gegen das Imperium. Zwar sind dies nur einige wenige, mit nur einer begrenzten Anzahl an Ressourcen, aber sie sind unermüdlich in ihrer Verpflichtung, die Freiheit in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Über mehrere Jahre hinweg führten einzelne Rebellenzellen einen Guerilla-Krieg gegen das Imperium. Mittlerweile haben sich diese zur Rebellenallianz zusammengeschlossen und ihre Macht wächst. Neue Charaktere betreten die galaktische Bühne 300px|left|link=Die Rebellion wird von der ehemaligen Senatorin Mon Mothma angeführt. Sie ist es auch, die Jyn und ihr Team auf die Suche nach den Todessternplänen schickt. Beim ihrem ersten Leinwandauftritt in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter überbrachte sie die Nachricht, dass viele Bothaner bei der Beschaffung der Informationen zum zweiten Todesstern ihr Leben ließen, und wurde damals von der Schauspielerin Caroline Blakiston dargestellt. Jahre später verkörperte Genevieve O'Reilly bereits in den Aufnahmen für Die Rache der Sith eine jüngere Mon Mothma. Doch sämtliche Szenen fielen dem Schnitt zum Opfer. In Rogue One kehrt O'Reilly nun aber wieder als Anführerin der Allianz zurück. Ein weiterer prominenter Rebell ist Saw Gerrera, der eine wichtige Rolle in der Vorbereitung der Ereignisse von Rogue One einnimmt. Als Freiheitskämpfer stand er bereits in seiner Heimat Onderon während der Klonkriege auf dem Schlachtfeld. Inzwischen führt Gerrera (dargestellt von Forest Whitaker) einen Aufstand gegen das Imperium an und verschanzt sich in einem Bunker auf Jedha – einem bewohnten Mond und einst heilige Stätte der Jedi. Dem Imperium gelingt es allerdings, die Kontrolle weiterhin zu behalten und seine Führungsriege ist stark und entschlossen. Direktor Orson Krennic beaufsichtigt den Bau des Todessterns, einer Waffe, die die ultimative Macht im Universum werden soll und fähig ist, ganze Planeten zu zerstören. Darth Vader, der der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallene Anakin Skywalker, ist es allerdings, der das Maß an Angst und Respekt vor dem Imperium unter den Imperialen als auch unter den Rebellen aufrechterhält. Vader, der direkt dem gefürchteten Imperator Palpatine unterstellt ist, hat zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Rogue One beginnt, bereits mehrere persönliche Auseinandersetzungen mit der Rebellion und den Überresten der Jedi hinter sich gebracht. Wer ist Jyn Erso? 300px|right|link=Jyn Erso, gespielt von Felicity Jones, ist eine Art Held, wie es ihn bisher im Universum von Star Wars nicht gegeben hat. Jyn's Vater, Galen Erso, ist ein Wissenschaftlicher, der auf die Energie-Forschung spezialisiert ist. Während der Klonkriege wurde Jyn als junges Mädchen gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern von Einsatzkräften der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme gefangengenommen. Orson Krennic war es, der sie aus der Gefangenschaft befreite, und der gleichzeitig ein Freund von Jyns Vater sowie Mitglied von Palpatines streng geheimen Todeststern-Projekt war. Galen wird später vom Imperium dazu gezwungen, ebenfalls am Todeststern-Projekt mitzuarbeiten, wodurch Jyn im Alter von 15 Jahren dann auf sich allein gestellt ist. In den darauffolgenden Jahren häufte sie eine erstaunliche Anzahl an Kriminaldelikten an – von Fälschung imperialer Dokumente und Besitz gestohlenen Eigentums, über schwere Körperverletzung hin zu Widerstand gegen die Regierungsgewalt. Als die Rebellion an ihre sprichwörtliche Tür klopft, befindet sich Jyn auf dem Tiefpunkt ihrer „Karriere“. Der Ursprung und die Inspirationsquelle für Rogue One 300px|left|link=Die Idee für Rogue One stammt ursprünglich von John Knoll, langjähriger VFX-Künstler für Star Wars und amtierender Chief Creative Officer bei ILM, der die Idee Kathleen Kennedy (Präsidentin von Lucasfilm) und Kiri Hart (Teil der Story Group bei Lucasfilm) vorstellte. „Ich habe angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, welche Geschichte ich gerne erzählt haben möchte. Ich hab ganz informell von meiner Idee erzählt ... Einer von denen, denen ich mein Konzept vorstellte, war Pablo Hidalgo und er war direkt begeistert davon. Also habe ich ein Treffen mit Kathy und Kiri vereinbart, den beiden die 20-minütige Version vorgestellt und die Reaktion darauf war ziemlich gut.“ — John Knoll Um den ersten Entwurf weiterzuentwickeln, machte sich Lucasfilm daran, einen geeigneten Regisseur zu finden. Gareth Edward, der bereits mit dem Film Monsters Anerkennung erlangte, und zum damaligen Zeitpunkt mit dem Dreh von Godzilla beschäftigt war, wurde für diese Aufgabe auserkoren. Und obwohl Edwards' bisherige Filmographie nicht sonderlich ausschlaggebend gewesen sein mag, so ist er doch ein riesiger Star Wars-Fan, der bereits im Privaturlaub die originalen Star Wars-Sets in der Wüste Tunesiens besichtigte. Edwards selbst sagte, dass es ihm ein großes Anliegen sei, einen relativ bodenständigen und den ersten richtigen „Kriegsfilm“ der Star Wars-Reihe zu realisieren. Die Regisseure Simon Crane und Tony Gilroy unterstützten das Unternehmen mit nachträglichen Aufnahmen, die, laut Aussagen von Lucasfilm, primär für die Charakterentwicklung wichtig waren. Gary Whitta, ebenfalls riesiger Star Wars-Fan, der bereits Autor von The Book of Eli und After Earth war, wurde angeheuert um das Drehbuch für Rogue One zu schreiben. Auch die Drehbuchautoren Chris Weiz, Scott Z. Burns und Christopher McQuarrie legten am Skript Hand an. Da Rogue One genau vor Eine neue Hoffnung spielt, wurde viel Wert darauf gelegt, die Atmosphäre des ersten Films wieder einzufangen, aber gleichermaßen auch frischen Wind in die Reihe zu bringen. So wurde beispielsweise die Rebellenbasis auf Yavin 4 mit viel Liebe zum Detail nachgebildet. Selbstverständlich sind die Kostüm- und Spezialeffekte sowie das komplette Produktionsdesign auf dem aktuellsten Stand der Technik. Einige vertraute Star Wars-Designs haben ein paar Änderungen bzw. Auffrischungen erhalten. So gibt es zum Beispiel zwei neue Sturmtruppen-Typen zu sehen – die schwarz gerüsteten Todestruppler des Imperialen Geheimdiensts sowie die spezalisierten Küstentruppler, deren Aufgabe die Bewachung der Imperialen Basis auf Scarif ist. Neue Gefährte gliedern sich in die Reihe der ikonischen Konstruktionen ein, wie der AT-ACT (eine Frachttransport-Version des gefürchtete AT-AT), ein Imperialer Schwebepanzer und der U-Flügler (eine von den Helden verwendete Kombination aus Kanonenboot und Truppentransporter. Im Gegensatz zur eher als Weltraum-Fantasy einordbaren Geschichte der Star Wars-Hauptreie, will Rogue One mehr in der Realität verankert sein. In einer Galaxis, in der es keine Jedi mehr gibt und kaum noch jemand an die Macht glaubt, kämpfen ganz normale Individuen gemeinsam gegen die Unterdrückung des Imperiums. Rogue One fühlt sich dreckig und düster an, und vermittelt so dem Zuschauer das Gefühl, Teil eines Kampfes um Leben und Tod zu sein. Es sollte nicht unerwähnt bleiben, dass wir im Grunde schon wissen, wie die Geschichte am Ende aus geht. Nach der letzten Szene von Rogue One werden die Rebellen in ihrem Vorhaben, die Todessternpläne zu stehlen, erfolgreich sein, Prinzessin Leia wird sie in den Händen halten und an R2-D2 übergeben. Aber es ist eine Sache, zu wissen, was das Endresultat ist, das eigentlich interessante und spannende findet jedoch während der Reise dorthin statt. Wann findet Rogue One statt? Die Dunkle Bedrohung Angriff der Klonkrieger The Clone Wars Rache der Sith Star Wars Rebels Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 20px|link= Eine neue Hoffnung Das Imperium schlägt zurück Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Das Erwachen der Macht Die Rebellen von Rogue One 300px|center|link= Jyn kann das Imperium nicht allein besiegen. Sie braucht ein Team: 150px|thumb Captain Cassian Andor (Diego Luna) ist ein erfahrener Geheimdienstagent der Allianz mit dem Auftrag, Jyn während der Mission, die Todessternpläne zu stehlen, im Auge zu behalten. 150px|thumb|left K-2SO (Alan Tudyk) ist ein ehemaliger Imperialer Sicherheitsdroide, der von Captain Andor neu programmiert wurde und stets direkt und frei heraus sagt, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. 150px|thumb|right Chirrut Îmwe (Donnie Yen) ist ein blinder Kampfmönch von Jedha. Obwohl er eigentlich kein Jedi ist, glaubt Chirrut trotzdem an den Willen der Macht. Die fehlende Sehkraft scheint seine Kampfkunst jedoch in keinster Weise zu behindern. 150px|thumb|left Baze Malbus (Jiang Wen) ist ein Söldner und mit einer schweren Repetierkanone ausgerüstet. Er stammt ebenfalls von Jedha und dient seinem Freund Chirrut als Beschützer, ist bei seinen Handlungen jedoch wesentlich pragmatischer als dieser. 150px|thumb|right Bodhi Rook (Riz Ahmed) ist der Pilot und Techniker des Teams, der sich den Namen „Rogue One“ als Rufzeichen des Teams ausdenkt. Bodhi ist ein ehemaliger Pilot des Imperiums und bekannt für seine hitzköpfigen und impulsiven Handlungen, ist gleichzeitig aber auch ein bisschen ängstlich. 150px|thumb|left Drabata Pao ein Kommandosoldat der Rebellen. 150px|thumb|right Iakaru Bistan ein Kanonier an Bord des U-Wing des Teams. Die 10 wichtigsten Seiten zu Rogue One in der Jedipedia Darth Vader Jedha Jyn Erso Orson Krennic Saw Gerrera Todesstern Galen Erso Todestruppler Chirrut Îmwe Mon Mothma Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag